1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a serial memory, and more particularly to a serial flash memory and an address transmission method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, serial flash memories have been widely applied to various electronic products. The serial flash memory receives a clock signal and a chip select signal through a clock signal pin and a chip select pin, respectively, and sequentially receives operation commands, memory addresses and data corresponding to the memory addresses through an input/output pin.
However, the address length of the memory address received, through the input/output pin, by the conventional serial flash memory is equal to 24 bits, which only can address the memory space of 128M bits. Thus, the application of the conventional serial flash memory is restricted to the memory space that can be addressed thereby.